A Single Bullet
by Isis and Ra
Summary: He's got a target and one bullet. Slash [hpdm]
1. The First Meeting

My thin, pale fingers finger the blade momentarily, then let it sink in. My head seems to lighten as I wrap the bandage back on and slip into bed.  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
"Harry?" Lily stuck her head in her eldest son's room, "Harry, you're gonna miss the bus. It'll be here any minute."  
  
"I'm getting a ride with Ron," Harry mumbled, falling off his bed- well, it was a mattress lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, well," Lily closed the door and could be heard yelling, "Shiloh! You're gonna miss the bus!"  
  
Harry scratched his head, pulling himself up in sitting position and shoved his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, examining his bleak room- the walls were a dark blue color, his curtains were a satiny black and his bed spreads were the same colour blue of his walls.  
  
"Good morning, Hedwig," he smiled, petting his white cat before stretching.  
  
The cat gave him a reproachful look.  
  
"I know, I know," Harry reached into his backpack and threw a half-eaten sandwich from yesterday at her.  
  
Hedwig mewled and carried it out the door.  
  
Harry stood up and followed her, scratching his arm.  
  
"G'morning," James smiled brightly, handing Harry a cup of coffee.  
  
"G'morning, dad," Harry smiled, "Off to America tommorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, gonna shoot a new movie."  
  
"Genre?"  
  
"Horror," James took a sip of the steaming black liquid swirling in his mug.  
  
"Awesome," Harry did the same.  
  
"How are my favorite boys?" Lily emerged from the living room into the cozy kitchen, pulling Shiloh by the ear.  
  
"In pain," Shiloh whined.  
  
"Yep," James grinned, his brown eyes shining.  
  
"Don't you 'yep' me, mister," Lily pouted, "You're in trouble."  
  
Harry grinned a smile identical to James' and leapt from his chair, inching by the infuriated red-head.  
  
"What'd I do?" James tried to force a serious look.  
  
Harry quickly made his way back upstairs before she went off on him for being out with his friends instead of coming straight home like asked.  
  
He ran a hand through his messy black hair and yawned again, trying to wake up.  
  
He decided it was time to dress- no more time for procrastinating.  
  
Harry opened his closet door, clothes falling out at him as he surveyed the mess, "Now," he said, "If I were pants, where would I be?"  
  
"Hiding," a voice said from behind him.  
  
Harry turn and saw Ron leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Hiya," the red-head greeting, smiling.  
  
"Hey," Harry spotted the school's uniform lying on top of his keyboard and quickly pulled on his black khakis and button-up white shirt.  
  
"Tie," Ron reminded the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Harry fell to his knees, digging through the ocean of clothes and triumphantly held up a red and gold pin-striped tie.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never," Harry sighed, slinging his back pack over is shoulder, "You learned the new song yet?"  
  
"Not completely," Ron said, "The chords are kind of funny sounding."  
  
Harry shrugged, "You'll get it soon enough."  
  
They treaded down the stairs and found Lily chasing James with a meat cleaver.  
  
"Bye Mum, Dad," Harry waved.  
  
Lily beamed at her son, kissing him on the cheek, "Have a nice day at school," she gave a one-armed hug to Ron, still holding Harrying in her other arm, "You too, Ron. Are you coming for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure thing, as long as you're cooking," Ron grinned.  
  
"Bring your family," she kissed his forehead and let them go.  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
Closer, just a bit closer....The light brightens...I am awake...  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
"Hey," Hermione smiled, climbing into the backseat behind Harry.  
  
"What's u-" Ron stopped dead.  
  
"Your-"  
  
"I know, I should've called," Hermione gingerly touched her newly pierced nose; "It does look alright, doesn't it?"  
  
"Hermione....you look awesome..."  
  
"Anyway, I was going to call, but I was to busy studying," she sighed, "We've got a huge test in Geo today."  
  
"Geography?" Harry asked.  
  
"Geometry," she said, "You did study...right?"  
  
"Nope," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing at all," Ron sighed, "Man we are so screwed-"  
  
"Who's that?" Harry pointed at a tall, handsome blond walking towards school.  
  
"It's a long way to walk..." Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's cool- look it, he's got eyeliner."  
  
"Let's pick him up," Ron said decisively.  
  
"What if he's some kind of rapist?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"We'll give 'em you," Harry said.  
  
"Some friend you are," Hermione muttered as Harry exited.  
  
"Hey, blondie," Harry yelled, finally getting the boy's attention.  
  
His eyes- they were a cool, never-ending colour of blue-gray, reminding him of the ocean he'd seen long ago.  
  
"Yes?" the blond said as if he'd said it quite a few times.  
  
"You're heading to Hogwarts, right?" Harry eyed him. It had to be true because the blond was dressed in the same outfit as Harry.  
  
"Yes," the boy replied, "so?"  
  
"Because...we'll-" he motioned to the car, "-give you a ride. It's a thirty minute walk and you'll be late if you don't get in now."  
  
"How do I know you're not some kind of rapist?"  
  
Harry let out a loud laugh, "You don't, but you can always play safe and get detentions galore!"  
  
"Fine," the blond reluctantly scooted in the back of the small car beside Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Hermi, he had the same worry as yours so I don't think he's a racist..."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, did you get the song right?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I got the bass part, couldn't get the keyboards though."  
  
"Let's hope no, or I'll have to quit," Harry laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?"  
  
"Our band," Harry smiled, "The Gryffindors. I'm the lead singer and pianist- "  
  
"Keyboarder," Ron corrected.  
  
"-She's the bass guitarist," he pointed at Hermione, "and he's the lead guitarist."  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the girl pointed to each person as she said their name.  
  
"I'm Draco."  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"What? Do you think that's funny?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Okay, the temperature just dropped a few hundred, so let's all just chill, mkay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco," the blond repeated giving a curt nod.  
  
"Cool," Harry smiled, "Dragon."  
  
‡‡‡  
  
Draco loved the way the word 'dragon' rolled off Harry's mouth so easily. It sent chills down his spin. They pulled into the school's driveway, greeted by his godfather.  
  
"Bloody hell, it's Snape," Ron had a dark look cast upon his pale, freckled face.  
  
"Shit," Hermione sighed, adjusting her tie.  
  
"Here he comes," Harry climbed out.  
  
"You are ten minutes late. Your constant stupidity amazes me. What's your excuse this time?"  
  
"Our constant stupidity," Ron muttered softly so Snape was oblivious.  
  
"I don't know how to read a clock," Hermione followed suit.  
  
Draco finally got out of the car, "Professor Snape, they're late because I asked for a ride. If they hadn't stopped, I'd been later."  
  
"Well, Malfoy, hurry on. Potter, Granger,-" his lip curled, "Weasley, get to class."  
  
They grabbed their books from Ron's car and hurried on to their classes.  
  
‡‡‡  
  
I've met my target. It'll be over soon- or will it?  
  
‡‡‡  
  
TCB?  
  
‡‡‡ 


	2. The First Shot

**•••  
  
I was never one for reality. It was too harsh for my tastes. My hand brushes against the gun hidden in my khakis. One bullet; one target.  
  
•••  
  
Harry sighed, gingerly touching the keyboard in chorus.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I will as you, again, not to touch the keyboards without permission," a gently nagging voice came.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Lupin," Harry looked up embarrassed, "Can I play on the keyboards?"  
  
"Until the bell rings," Lupin smiled, the corners on his eyes wrinkling.  
  
Harry quietly practiced the latest song on the old piano, echoing through the auditorium where Chorus was held for a lack of a real chorus room.  
  
The class trickled in, most still half-asleep.  
  
"Okay, Harry, that's enough," Remus smiled, "Warm ups," Remus replaced Harry at the piano, "One, two, three, four, five, four, three, two, one."  
  
They repeated after him, trying to hit the notes just right.  
  
"Good," he smiled after they'd been through the major scales, "Arpeggios- one, three, five, three, one."  
  
•••  
  
My fingers rest on the trigger as I aim carefully...  
  
•••  
  
(a/n: this class is a combination of sophomores, Harry's year, and freshmen)  
  
"Malfoy?" the professor said in a tone that sounded as if he'd been trying to call his attention a few times, "Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco flushed, "Present," he said, shoving his hands into his deep pockets.  
  
"Would you put your backpack off the table?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Black," Draco said softer, gently pushing it onto the floor.  
  
"Now, I'm going to partner you up," Sirius flashed a grin to his godson, "for your biology project of the day!"  
  
There was a groan amidst the class.  
  
"Awww," the man frowned, his eyes sparkling, "but we're dissecting!"  
  
Another groan.  
  
"M'kay, Granger and Weasley-"  
  
"Yes!" Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, he'd be suck with-  
  
"Longbottom....aaaand...Weasley Jr."  
  
"Professor! Don't call me that!" Ginny glared.  
  
"Okay, Weasley the sixth."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Any other teacher would've given her a detention, but not Sirius. He loved teaching the kids and he loved hit breaks more.  
  
"Potter annnnnnd...blondie! Malfoy?" Sirius smiled, "Lovegood and..."  
  
Harry droned him out as he picked up his book and moved next to Malfoy, "So, know anything about the insides of a frog?"  
  
"No, and I really don't want to," Malfoy forced a smile.  
  
"Ah, neither do I, but I've stopped myself from learning before," Harry shrugged as Sirius finished pairing them and began to pass out the required objects.  
  
Then, the frog.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Harry asked, holding a scapel and handing Draco a pin.  
  
The blond gave a feeble nod.  
  
•••  
  
This is too easy. He's right here in this building. Too easy...  
  
•••  
  
Draco tossed his books into the cloth book bag, the final bell ringing above his head.  
  
He put the weight on his shoulders and started out the door.  
  
Words echoing through his head, blurred images in his eyes.  
  
It wasn't until someone grabbed his shoulder that he returned to reality.  
  
"Hey," it was Harry, "I was wondering if you needed a ride home?"  
  
Draco shook his head in the negative.  
  
"Oh," Harry grinned, "Good, 'cause I need to practice!"  
  
Draco shot him a questioning look.  
  
"My band," Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling well? You look a bit flustered," his hand shot up to Draco's forehead.  
  
Draco blinked, jumping back from the contact.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Harry said, his hand falling limply to his side.  
  
"Oi, Potter?" Seamus yelled from the door, "Coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled to Draco, "Later," he ran to catch up with Seamus.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't hang with him. He's hates people."  
  
"Huh?" Harry took another glance at Draco who was slowly closing his locker and walking towards the doors they'd just exited through.  
  
"I accidentally touched his hand in first block, and he pulled his hand away, clutching it like I had a disease or something," Seamus smiled to Hermione and Ron, "Hey."  
  
"Well, maybe you do," Harry laughed, "Hey Herm, Ron."  
  
"Did you get the beat right?" Hermione asked Seamus, the drummer.  
  
"Yeah, it's not that hard," he grinned.  
  
"Anyway, mum's having you all stay for dinner," Harry sighed, pushing the front seat forward so Hermione and Seamus could get in the back.  
  
"Ooo! What's to eat?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Spaghetti, I think," Harry shrugged, climbing into the front seat.  
  
"Score!" Ron grinned, turning on the car, the stereo blasting 'Enter the Sandman' by Metallica.  
  
•••  
  
Harry turned down the stereo as the arrived on his street so Lily wouldn't hear.  
  
"Home, sweet home," Ron sighed, pulling up.  
  
Harry climbed out first, opening the garage where their equipment stood, waiting.  
  
The others followed him into the garage, closing it behind the last member.  
  
"Places?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"One, two, three, four!" Harry began the soft chords to the first song, Hermione backing him up on base. He leaned towards the mic, "Wind whisp'ring red-coloured sighs, two lovers screaming blood-covered lies," he sang, his voice like velvet, smooth and deep, "And I know..."  
  
Ron and Seamus joined in, the beat changing from 2/4 time to 4/4.  
  
A loud clash in chords came from the corner.  
  
"Roooon," Hermione said as they stopped.  
  
"Sorry, mate," he shrugged, "I told you they where harder."  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
Lily stuck her head in, "Hey, loves, want some dinner?"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Yes, please," Hermione elbowed Ron.  
  
"Hey!" Ron glared, "I gotta call George and Fred," he grinned, "They wanted to come over," he explained, pulling out his cell phone.  
  
Just as he opened it, a loud roaring sound of a motorcycle pulling up interrupted him.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry grinned, running outside.  
  
Lily pouted as James hugged her from behind.  
  
"Hey mum!" Ron smiled, "Today's James' going away party. Dinner's ready....okay....see you soon...They're on there way."  
  
"We'll wait," Lily smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss James' chin.  
  
"Muuum, get outta the way!" ****Shiloh**** yelled from behind her, "You too dad!"  
  
"Be nice," Harry said, hanging onto Sirius' back.  
  
"You're the reason I have arthritis!" Sirius teased as he tousled ****Shiloh****'s hair.  
  
They all took a seat around the table as Lily went to answer the door where the remaining Weasleys stood.  
  
"Hello, Molly," she smiled, "Why don't you come on in, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Ginny. How are you all?"  
  
A chorus of 'fines' came at her as she seated them around the huge table.  
  
There was a knock at the door again just as everyone was served.  
  
"I'll get it, mum," Harry said.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Empty.  
  
He shrugged and turned to close the door.  
  
A bullet flew past his head, shattering a porcelain vase.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lily jumped from her chair, upsetting a glass of wine as Harry stood there, stunned.  
  
The red spread across the table as the rest of the group rushed to his side.  
  
•••  
  
TCB**


End file.
